Internal winter
by Brentinator
Summary: Chase goes on a mission himself yet again. Takes place a few weeks after Avalanche. Rated K plus for safety. Thanks for the title Aliqueen16!
Chase's POV.

I was in my capsule, missing school and silently thinking about what I had been going through in the past few days. Adam kept playing bionic brother toss, because Tasha and Leo weren't home and she told him to stop, but for some weird reason, I kept getting more bruised and scratched then usual and it was taking longer to heal. According to Mr. Davenport, my chip just needed a upgrade so the healing process would work better. I had to stay in my capsule for pretty much the entire day, so it was back to protein pellets for me so I didn't starve, not to mention miss school. I wish Adam didn't throw me around anymore. No one else understood. Adam was constantly hurting me, physically or emotionally. Whether it was bionic brother toss or short jokes, he always made me feel bad. I think that because of Adam, I was the one who used the healing aspect of the bionics the most. Suddenly I heard the mission alert go off. I got out of my capsule, and read through the description. Apparently a few people got stuck in a avalanche in Alaska. I shuddered as I remembered getting stuck in a avalanche just a few weeks ago and almost getting killed. I deleted the mission alert, went into my capsule and stopped the upgrade, while putting on my mission suit. I grabbed my winter clothes and went out the door.

Denali, Alaska. Temperature- 5 below 0.

Ok, I got everyone out of the avalanche and to safety. I started walking home when I stepped on something that was slightly slippery. Ice. I was on a patch of ice. I just had to be careful. I slowly started walked across when I suddenly heard a splash noise and I realized I was underwater. I quickly swam up to the surface and gasped for air, then I pulled myself out onto the ground and started shivering. It was so cold...after that, I started falling into darkness, but I kept waking myself up so I didn't end up dead out here. I crawled slowly to the snow and laid down flat on my back. Then darkness fully overcame me.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

I walked into the lab, expecting to see Chase in his capsule when I noticed he was gone. So was his mission suit and gear. 'No, not again. I almost lost him a few weeks ago, I can't lose him! I cannot lose him!' I thought to myself as I called Adam and Bree and told them to get home immediately. Then I started looking in the cyber desk trash can, to find out Chase had deleted a mission alert from Denali Alaska. It was freezing there! I saw Adam and Bree come into the lab.

"What happened?" Bree asked.

"Where's Chase?" Adam asked.

"Chase went out a on mission alone. In Alaska. Bree, I need to find his GPS, then I am sending you to go get him." I explained as I turned on the cyber desk.

"Why did you call me here?" Adam asked.

"Because I may need your help." I said as I put Chase's location on Bree's chip.

"Ok, go and be safe."

"I will be." Bree said, before speeding out the door.

Bree's POV.

I quickly sped to Denali and I saw Chase, laying in the snow, almost dead.

"Chase! Chase!" I screamed as I tried to shake him awake, he groaned, but it didn't work.

"Breeee, sleeepyyy." Chase muttered.

"Chase! Don't go to sleep!" I yelled because of the wind.

Then his eyes closed. I picked him up and sped back to the lab. Mr. Davenport and Adam looked at him in shock.

"Bree, go set up the cot in the closet now." Mr. Davenport said seriously.

I laid Chase down on the ground, kissed his forehead and ran to go set it up.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

"Adam, go get the thermometer." I said.

Adam nodded and left.

I started taking off Chase's wet clothes. His hands were almost white and his lips were blue. It pained me to see him like this. I grabbed a sweatshirt, sweatpants and a pair of socks and put them on him, then carried him to the cot. Adam came back with the thermometer and I put it in Chase's mouth. Then I saw Chase's eyes start opening.

"Mrrr. Davennnporttt?" Chase asked shaky and sluggishly.

"Chase, don't talk with the thermometer in your mouth." I explained.

He seemed to understand and relaxed. After a few seconds, it beeped and I pulled it out. 86 degrees. Great.

"Adam, go get more blankets. Bree, go get something warm for him to drink." I explained.

Adam and Bree left the room and I grabbed a few heating pads. I set them down on his ankles and under his neck.

"I'mmmm ssoo ssorryy Mrrr. Davennnporttt." Chase explained as Adam brought more blankets in the room, with a sad look on his face.

"It's alright Chase. Let's just focus on getting you warmed up." I explained.

Then I saw Bree come downstairs with a mug of hot cocoa.

"Thanks Bree." I smiled and gently helped Chase drink some of the cocoa.

"Get some rest." Bree said as we noticed his eyes were closing.

"What's wrong with him Mr. Davenport?" Adam in concern.

"He has hypothermia." I sighed, making Bree gasp.

Then I noticed that Adam was no longer in the room.

Adam's POV.

This was all my fault. If I hadn't treated Chase like a punching bag, he wouldn't have tried to prove himself yet again and almost lose his life! Again! All because I wasn't a good brother. I hated myself. If I wasn't around, this wouldn't have happened. I went upstairs to a guest room and locked the door. A few hours later I heard a knock.

"Who is it?" I asked in a shaky tone because I was crying.

"It's Mr. Davenport. Chase is awake and he's doing better then he was last time he woke up. Do you wanna see him?" Mr. Davenport asked.

Was I ready to face Chase? I almost killed him for dang sake.

"Not right now." I replied.

"Are you alright Adam?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Fine." I said sadly.

"Alright." Mr. Davenport said cautiously as I heard his footsteps leave.

I sighed and laid on my back, staring at the ceiling.

Chase's POV.

When I woke up the second time, I felt slightly warmer, but still freezing cold. I looked over to see Mr. Davenport doing something at his desk and Bree was texting on the other side of the lab. I tried to sit up, but I immediately felt a bunch of pain go through my body and I groaned. I saw Mr. Davenport look over at me and come over to me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in concern.

"Cooolddd." I said while shivering.

"Shh. Bree, can you get him some more cocoa?" Mr. Davenport asked as he ran his hand through my hair.

"Sure." Bree said as I heard her run off.

"Wheeereee issss Addddammm?" I asked, with that stupid sluggish tone in my voice.

"He went upstairs to one of the bedrooms. I'm gonna go check on him once Bree gets back." Mr. Davenport explained.

"Myyy haaandsss huuurttt." I groaned.

"I know. The pain is actually good. It means that you aren't gonna lose any of your fingers." Mr. Davenport explained.

Then I heard Bree come back.

"Bree, keep a eye on him. I'm gonna go check on Adam." He explained as Bree came over to me and I heard the elevator open.

"Hey Chase." Bree said with a smile.

She grabbed the mug and helped me drink some of it.

"Thaaaanksss." I said quietly.

"No problem Chase." She smiled.

"Hooowsss Adddammm?" I asked.

"I don't know. After he gave Mr. Davenport all those blankets for you, he went to one of the guest rooms and locked himself in there. I can't get him to come out." Bree explained.

"Whhhattt diddd I dooo?" I groaned as I started getting really cold again.

"Chase, your shivering. I told Mr. Davenport not to take off the heating pads." Bree groaned as she got up.

"I'mmm fiiineee Breee." I said.

"We need to get you warmed up." Bree explained as she put the heating pads back on my ankles and behind my neck.

I yawned before slowly nodding in agreement.

"You look really tired Chase. Go back to sleep." She said as she grabbed another blanket and spread it over me.

"I dooon'ttt wannnnaaa." I groaned.

Then I drifted into darkness.

Bree's POV.

After Chase closed his eyes, I smiled and grabbed my phone and noticed I had a text from Owen.

ArtIsTheKey: Hey Bree, wanna go see a movie with some friends?

Bree D: Sorry Owen. I can't. My brother has hypothermia.

ArtIsTheKey: What?! How did that happen?

Bree D: We went spelunking and he fell into a cold lake in the cave.

ArtIsTheKey: Oh wow. Sorry you had to you through that.

Bree D: I'm ok. I'm pretty sure he'll be ok soon. I'm making sure he is ok for my dad.

ArtIsTheKey: Alright, well, if you get some time, let me know and we can hang out. Alright?

Bree D: Ok.

ArtIsTheKey: Bye Bree.

Bree D: Bye.

After that, I put my phone up and looked at Chase.

"Chase. I'm sorry. I know I didn't do anything, but I could've stopped Adam from beating on you 24/7. Please forgive me." I whispered as I kissed his cheek.

Then Mr. Davenport came back into the lab.

"How is he?" He asked.

"He went back to sleep. How's Adam?" I asked.

"Maybe you could talk to him?" I can't get him to come out." Mr. Davenport said.

"You don't think...he thinks this is his fault?" I asked.

"I think he may feel slightly guilty, and that's why you need to talk to him." Mr. Davenport said.

"Why me?" I demanded.

"Because you are a girl and you are better at this kinda thing." Mr Davenport said.

"That's not a good reason." I defended.

"Because you are his sister. If you can't convince him to come out, or at least let you in, then I will talk to him." Mr. Davenport explained.

"Fine." I groaned as I went into the elevator.

As I came out of the elevator, I saw Tasha and Leo getting home from their trip.

"Hey guys!" I happily exclaimed as I hugged them.

"So did anything happen while we were gone?" Tasha asked.

"Let's see. Chase ended up with hypothermia and Adam locked himself in the guest room so...maybe?" I suggested.

"Are they ok?" Tasha asked in concern as Leo just had his mouth wide open.

"Chase is slowly getting better and I was about to go check on Adam." I explained.

"Where is Chase?" Tasha asked.

"Downstairs in the lab." I said.

Tasha went to the lab while Leo and I went to the guest room. I knocked on the door and said his name.

"What is it?" He asked.

It sounded like he was upset and crying.

"It's Bree and Leo. Can we come in?" Leo asked.

"I guess." Adam said sadly as we heard him walking towards the door and slowly opened it.

When Leo and I saw him, he had a tear stained face and he seemed generally upset. We walked in and sat down on the bed.

"What's wrong Adam?" I asked.

"What happened to Chase is all my fault!" Adam yelled, then started crying again.

"No it wasn't. You didn't force him to leave his capsule and go on the mission by himself." Leo explained.

"Yeah, but if I didn't throw him around all the time, he would still be fine. He would've gotten that upgrade and not have left." Adam explained.

"Chase is gonna be fine. Now why don't we go get dinner?" I asked.

"No thanks." Adam said sadly.

"Alright. We will save some for you though. Alright?" I asked.

Adam nodded and Leo and I left the room.

-Time skip-

Tasha had been babying Chase, Mr. Davenport was trying to convince Adam to come out of the guest room, and Leo and I just basically went back to our normal lives. Chase was warming up, but he was still freezing. At least we could understand him better.

Chase's POV.

As I slowly woke up, I saw Tasha bringing down more blankets.

"Tasha?" I asked.

"Yes honey?" She asked as she put down the blankets and came over to me.

"Can you tell Adam that I need to talk to him?" I asked.

"Yeah, but he may not come out." Tasha explained.

"I understand." I said sadly.

"But I can try." Tasha assured me.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem baby." Tasha smiled as she kissed my forehead and went upstairs.

I swear, it was so boring down here. Mr. Davenport was constantly trying to warm me up, so the only thing he would allow out of the blankets was my head. For once, I was actually enjoying Tasha's babying. That's how messed up I was! I finally saw Adam come out of the elevator and come over to me.

"How are you feeling?" Adam asked.

"Cold. Very cold." I said.

"So Tasha said you needed to talk to me about something?" Adam asked.

He was very serious as well, which made me know he was upset.

"I...I just wanted to apologize to you. I never should've left to prove myself to you. Brothers pick on each other. It's just natural." I explained.

"I shouldn't keep throwing you though. Not saying I won't quit entirely, but I definitely need to let up." Adam said.

"You are gonna forget about letting up, you know that." I said with a smile.

"I'll try my hardest not to forget. Deal?" Adam asked.

"Deal." I smiled as I sat up.

"Chase, you aren't supposed to be sitting up." Adam said.

"I know." I said.

Then Adam seemed to get the hint as he hugged me tightly and I hugged him back.

-Time skip-

"So can I go to school today?" I asked impatiently.

"How about you stop talking with the thermometer in your mouth and I'll let you know?" Mr. Davenport suggested.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

After a few more seconds, it beeped and he took it out.

"Hmmm... a little lower then a normal temperature, but I guess you can go." Mr. Davenport said.

"Thanks!" I happily exclaimed as I went into my capsule and changed.

"Hey, we are upgrading your chip as soon as you get back, alright?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Fine." I groaned as I ran to the elevator.

The end.

 **That took much longer then expected to write!**

 **My friend, The forth Bionic, had to go to the hospital a few nights ago and she is fine, but because of the IV and the blood test, she can't type for a few days.**

 **Also, I almost broke my foot last night, but I didn't! Wahoo!**

 **Tonight is the new EF episode and I am very excited! Hoping for some awesome Skase! And Skyoliver. Plus, come on people, Perry is coming back.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
